It's All About You: Holiday Special!
by OtherLuces
Summary: Jon returns from that evening's house show to find a note taped to the hotel room door. "Someone has been a naughty boy this year!" What does Mia have in mind for him? From the mind of OtherLuces and the story world of Emmajoneswatts comes a holiday side-story for "It's All About You". Merry Christmas, Em!


**So my gal Emmajoneswatts is the one who convinced me to give writing fanfiction a shot and we share our new material with each other before they're uploaded on here. I decided that as a Christmas gift I'd write up a little holiday themed side story for her fic. It's self-contained, so you don't need to read hers to enjoy this, but if you enjoy your Ambrose fics cute and fluffy with a pinch of sexy, give it a look!**

**It's All About You: Holiday Special!**

"Hey Mia? What is this all about?"

Jon called out in the seemingly empty hotel room, but received no response. He looked down at the note in his hand. He had just arrived back at the hotel after that night's house show and there it had been, taped to the door of the room they were sharin. He opened it up and read the contents.

_Someone's been a naughty boy this year! Go open the box on the bed and follow the instructions in there._

"A naughty boy, huh?" He smirked as he crumpled up the note and moved toward the bed. "She's one to talk!" Upon opening the box, he found a stocking, a Santa hat, and another note.

_1. Take the stocking and tie it to the door handle outside. Can't have the elves interrupting us, can we?_

_ 2. Get naked._

_ 3. Put on the Santa hat._

_ 4. Get into bed._

_5. When you are all ready, say out loud "And I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight"._

Jon laughed to himself. Might as well listen to the note, then, and get started with whatever Mia had in mind. He grabbed the large green and red stocking, opened the door, and hung it on the handle. This is so silly, he thought, but he kept going anyway. He kicked off his boots and peeled off his socks as he moved back to the center of the room.

He noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. She's probably hiding in there, waiting for me to be ready, he thought. I might as well give her a little show, then, if she's watching. He took his hand and ran his fingers slowly through his shaggy hair, letting a few loose strands fall in front of his face. He crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He intentionally stretched upward while his arms were above his head so that his bare torso was put on display. He could hear the faint sound of giggling coming from the bathroom. This made him smile and encouraged him to continue.

Tossing his shirt to the floor, he slid his hands slowly down his abs to his belt. He undid the buckle and slowly pulled the black leather strap from out of the loops. His jeans slid down his hips slightly without the belt to hold them up. He dropped the belt on the floor and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans so that they fell to the ground. Kicking them aside, he then teasingly ran his fingers under the elastic band of his boxers. He bent over as he slipped them down his strong legs and stepped out of them. Now completely nude, he dropped to the ground and did a few naked push-ups, so that Mia could get a good view and just for the hell of it.

He jumped back up and snatched the Santa hat from off the bed, pulling it snuggly onto his head. The small hat made his dark blonde curls stick out awkwardly underneath it. He placed the box onto the floor and hopped up onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard with his hands behind his head. Time to see what kind of wackiness Mia had in store for him.

"And I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight…"

The bathroom door burst open and Mia posed in the doorway. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" She was wearing a short skirt and tank bra-style top, both made from red velvet and trimmed with white faux fur.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Jon said as he sat forward. "Where did you get that little number?"

"I sewed it myself. It came out pretty good, right?"

"When did you do this? How long have you been working on it?"

"Since Halloween. I get bored while you're at shows, even if I go to the arena with you, so it gave me something to do. Hand stitching takes forever, though!"

Jon got up and walked over to Mia, placing his hands on her hips. "Princess, it was worth it. You look so damn cute right now, I can't stand it."

"I can see that," she replied as she squeezed his erection. He groaned lightly at her touch. She stood on her toes, trying to reach in for a kiss, but Jon stepped back, causing her to trip forward.

"Nah ah ah, not yet. I've got something up my sleeves, too." They both looked at his naked body. "Well, you know what I mean." He moved over to his gear bag and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. "I found it backstage, so I just took it."

He dangled it over his head and Mia went after him, trying to follow the rules and get that kiss! Jon kept walking backwards, making her follow him back to the bed. He sat down on the soft mattress and scooted back until he was able to fully lie on the bed, Mia crawling after him until she was lying on top of him. She leaned in and felt the warm softness of his lips against hers. She had kissed him a thousand times before, but it never got old.

Her hand slid down his body while they kissed, his hands cupping her ass over the soft velvet skirt. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and gently stroked him. He pulled his mouth away from hers and softly moaned her name. He brought one hand up and cradled the back of her head, pulling it so that her ear was by his lips. The warmth of his breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine. "Baby, I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside of you."

She grabbed him, pushed her panties to the side, and slowly sank her body onto his member, feeling him fill her completely. He slipped his hands under her skirt and roughly dug his fingers into her ass as he thrust up into her. Their heavy breaths and moans filled the silent hotel room.

"I hope the people in the room's next door can hear us," he said, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Well if they can't now, they will in a moment, Moxy. I'm about to…" Mia couldn't finish her sentence before her body seized up and all of the orgasmic tension came flooding out of her throat.

"That's my girl," Jon responded as he rolled her over so that he was now above her. He pinned her hands above her head and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her hard as he thrust quickly and deeply, feeling his own orgasm building up. He came hard, deep inside of her, burying his face in her neck. He pulled out and moved onto his back so that Mia could curl up next to him as they both came down from their physical high.

After a few minutes of relaxing together in the afterglow, Mia rolled out of bed and ran back into the bathroom. "I almost forgot!" She came out seconds later with a tray of frosted sugar cookies in the shapes of snowmen and pine trees. "I didn't make these, though. I bought them, but they're really good." She giggled at Jon because by the time she had finished her sentence, he already had two cookies in his mouth. She wiped the excess crumbs off of his lips and gave him a kiss. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to find Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer was on. Each grabbing another cookie, they snuggled under the blankets, simply enjoying each other's company.

**Next weekend I should have a holiday side story for BrodieBlue's "The Discipline", so stay tuned for that!**


End file.
